The Trojan War
by IAmLoopin
Summary: Can a war repeat itself? And if so, could the Trojan War occur… in a high school? Warriors, Schemers, and Damsels in distress; It all adds up to a CotT fanfiction! Rated K for mild violence


_Can a war repeat itself? And if so, could the Trojan War occur… in a highschool? Warriors, Schemers, and Damsels in distress; It all adds up to a CotT fanfiction!_

Hello!!

Well, my first full length feature-fanfiction! FIRST CHAPTER MADNESS!!

Disclaim_er:_ I don't own Class of the Titans, or the Trojan War for that matter. And now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

**Chapter 1: The Greeks… or the Geeks?**

_She looks beautiful in the light. So beautiful, so kind… an angel in short. A forbidden angel. She's perfect. In every way…_

"Eh Archie!"

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a slap of the back of the head from my best friend Patrick. I gave him a nasty look as I rubbed my head.

"Snap out of it! Stalking people isn't healthy!" He smirked, and I realized I'd been staring at her for the last few minutes.

"Patrick, you're a good friend, but sometimes you can be freaking annoying," I retort with a smile.

He laughs, and sits don next to me on the steps in front of our high school, Stone Point Institute.

It's still early; school hasn't started yet. But people are arriving fast, including Briona… a goddess in human form

"Ok Archie, I have a bet for you; I challenge you to a race to the other side of the lawn. If you win, I'll do your math assignment; if I win, you ask Briona out on a date!"

Dang. He knows me too well; I _never_ decline a challenge!

"You're on!" I brace myself to run, as Patrick counts down, "Ready, set…"

I'm about to speed off, when suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder retraining me. I turn, my face tensing into an angry/bemused expression; only to see Menlo and Oddie, two geeks from the math club.

"Archie, you need to come with us." Menlo says; Oddie nodds.

"How about NO?" I shout. I don't know either of them; what could they possibly want with me??

"Someone needs to see you…" The one called Oddie explains

"Well could I see them…"

"NOW," They both say firmly. I blink a few times, sigh, and then reluctantly follow them.

--

"The _math class room?_" I ask, both angry and confused.

"Well… yes." Menlo says sheepishly.

"Why the math-class?"

"It's empty in the morning," Oddie says as he looks around, checking to see if any one is around. Satisfied that no one is watching, we enter the room.

"Why hello Archie. Please sit down," The voice was familiar… it must have been… Aghy? The math geek?

"I need to ask you… a favor." He continues.

"What makes you think I _owe_ you a favor?" I was still angry from being pulled away from my race with Patrick. I forgot though: Aghy wasn't an ordinary geek. He was different. I was dealing with the most hardcore-geek since Dr. Frankenstein… and I then remembered Aghy didn't take kindly to disrespect.

"YOU DON'T." His hands tensed into claws, making me flinch slightly. To my surprise, he calmed down quickly.

."…but… I am in need of some assistance. A pressing problem has in issued… may I continue?" I nodded irritably.

"Good. You are aware of who Hank and Parker are?" I nodded. They where brothers, the most popular jocks in school… and they where Briona's cousins. The only reason she didn't have a boyfriend was because they where so overprotective…

"And do you know my girlfriend, Helena?" I nodded again. Helena's a mischievous blond… somehow I knew it was her who'd cause this issue.

"Well the problem is, she cheated on me. With Parker."

I almost smiled. I KNEW she had something to do with it!

"I argued with Parker and Hank, and they won't do anything. You realize how great a disrespect this is, don't you?"

I nodded again.

"Well… I want revenge. And I'd like you and Patrick to help me with it."

I froze for a moment. _Revenge?_ Something about it sounded unnerving…

"What exactly are you asking of me?" I said, trying my best at an emotionless face.

"You are an excellent fighter. We need to you protect us incase the jocks counter-attack us."

I thought for a moment, and then replied, very simply, "No."

Aghy's face grew angry. "Archie, you have a lot to gain from this… respect, allies, girls…" he grinned, "The ladies love a strong and able man. How better to prove yourself to them than a good old fashioned fight?"

I rolled my eyes at him, stood, and began to head for the door.

I could tell he was scowling as he said, "At lest consider it Archie. You know where to find me if you change your mind…"

I paused for a moment, to consider it, and then replied, "Fine. I'll think on it."

I closed the door and headed off to find Patrick.

--

"And you REFUSED??" Patrick gaped at me as I recounted the discussion I'd had with Aghy. We where in the school terrarium in the courtyard; I sat under an apple tree and Patrick climbed somewhere up in its branches.

"Why though? There's NOTHING to gain from it!" I retorted.

He chuckled as he hopped down from the tree. "Dude, don't you see? You want Briona. Hank and Parker are in the way. Aghy wants to get revenge on them. GET IT? If you help Aghy, you'll be able to get Briona!"

In all honestly, I hadn't considered that. That idea did sound tempting, but I kept my cool. "Well… how would you feel about this? He wants to recruit you too…"

He shrugged, taking a bite of an apple he must have pulled out of the tree. "Sounds like fun to me. Dude, we've done NOTHING all year! Don't you think it's time to spice it up a bit?" He grinned mischievously.

I stayed quiet, lost in my own thoughts. Knowing Aghy, this revenge scheme would be big, elaborate, and most likely could get it in _big _trouble… but Patrick was game for it, and it gave me a shot at Briona….

--

"Aghy," I said firmly, bursting though the math-classroom door, 12 minutes after school had finished. Aghy looked up at me from his desk, Oddie and Menlo at his side.

"Patrick and I are in. What do you need us to do?"

Aghy stood, smirking wildly.

"Excellent, Archie. Welcome to the avengers."


End file.
